Changing Minds
by brittana11
Summary: Brett is a motocross racer who keeps breaking his bikes, Santana is a sexy mechanic who happens to be a lesbian. See what happens when the two of them meet and Brett falls hard for her.


Thanks to NayaRiveraSeiMia for the idea of this story.

 **Changing Minds**

"Fuck!" Brett shouts as he hits a jump and his bike stalls out.

This causes him to go tumbling over his handle bars. His best friend comes running over to him.

"Are you okay man?" Puck asks when he reaches him.

"Yes just my bike stalled again." Brett says getting up.

"Dude I think you need to take it to an actual mechanic." Puck says.

"You know I don't trust anyone to touch my baby." Brett says picking up his bike.

"There's a new shop that just opened up across the street from my apartment. It's Quinn's best friend who owns it." Puck tells him.

"You trust her?" Brett asks still unsure.

"Quinn does and we both know she's a good judge of character." Puck says.

"Give me the directions." Brett says as they walk their bikes back to his truck.

He trusts Quinn who is Puck's long term girlfriend if she trusts this woman than he will too.

"Can you drop me off at home first? I'm pretty sure that Quinn wants me home to move shit." Puck says half expecting to sleep on the couch.

"What did you do now to piss her off?" Brett asks as they load the bikes into the back of his truck.

"I was out late last night." Puck grumbles.

"Dude why do you keep shooting yourself in the foot." Brett asks tying the bikes down.

"I don't know, but the guys at the site wanted to go out and I couldn't say no." Puck says.

"You've got to learn to say no." Brett says. "I could always get you a job at the firm." he suggests.

"No way do I want to work in a law firm. I'll stick to construction sites thank you." Puck says shaking his head.

"Fine man, but one day you're going to ruin your relationship with Quinn if you keep that up." Brett warns him.

"I know man." Puck says.

They both get in the truck and Brett starts driving them to Quinn's. Yes Puck lives with Quinn and everything is in her name.

"So this mechanic is really good?" Brett asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes man I promise that she's very good I promise." Puck says again.

"Okay," Brett says starting to get nervous.

"Relax man she'll fix your bike up good." Puck says as Brett pulls into the apartment parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride man." Puck says slapping his hand. "Oh and just go down the street, hang a left and you'll see Lopez Mechanics on the right."

Brett nods, breathing in through his nose deeply. This is very big for him actually letting someone else touch his bike. If this goes well he just might just let her work on all his bikes, he has ten.

"Here we are." Brett says to himself, pulling into the driveway and parking his truck.

He walks in and is shocked to see a very beautiful Latina in blue work overalls behind the desks. Like she is fucking model beautiful.

"Hi," Brett flirty says leaning up against the desk.

"Hello welcome to Lopez mechanics. I'm Santana Lopez how may I help you." Santana says.

"Well I was hoping you could fix my bike." Brett says looking her up and down. "My best friend Puck says you're a good mechanic and one of Quinn's best friends so I thought I'd give you a try."

"Has anyone else worked on the bike?" Santana asks following him out to see said bike.

"Only myself and it keeps staling on me when I'm trying to race so I'd say I'm not doing a good job." Brett admits flirting a bit with her.

"Let's get it in the garage and I'll see what's wrong." Santana says shaking her head at the fact he's hitting on her.

"Just so you know I never let anyone touch my bikes." Brett tells her.

"Why me then?" Santana asks now curious.

"You're friends with Quinn and I trust her judge of character." Brett says.

"That's nice," Santana says really getting into the engine.

"Should I stay or leave? How long do you think this will take?" Brett asks unsure of what to do.

"You're more than welcome to wait in the shop if you'd like. I'd say an hour or two depending on what needs to be fixed. Becky inside will take your information and will call you when I'm done if you want to leave." Santana says now fully engrossed in his bike.

"Okay," Brett says taking the hint to leave her alone.

"Wow you're hot." Becky says when Brett walks back inside. "We never get anyone half as good looking as you in here." she says staring at Brett.

"Thanks I think." Brett says frowning.

"Here fill this out that way we know where to send the bill and have your number." Becky says.

Brett quickly fills out the simple form and hands it back to the very loud yet entertaining receptionist.

"You live on the nice side of town, you must have money and can actually pay." Becky says clapping. "Maybe you can make the boss lady happy. She needs a good date for once." she seriously says.

Brett nearly falls over when she says this because who says this.

"Just think about, the boss lady is very hot and everyone's always hitting on her anyway." Becky says figuring it can't hurt to say such things especially if it could end up making her life easier.

"I will," Brett says smiling at the woman.

He heads over to the garage to see how Santana's doing before leaving her to her work.

"So your receptionist is interesting." Brett says leaning against the wall next to her.

"Great she didn't say anything too inappropriate did she? I'm sorry she has downs syndrome and sometimes doesn't know when to be quiet." Santana rambles hoping she didn't just lose him as a customer.

"Nothing too bad." Brett says since he honestly likes it here even if Becky tells him to fuck her boss again.

"Oh good," Santana sighs.

He decides to go out on a limb since Becky didn't mention a boyfriend he assumes that Santana is single and ask her out.

"So Santana I was thinking if you're free sometime this week I'd love to take you out on a-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Santana says standing up. "I'm a lesbian so frankly I'm not interested in you."

Brett sighs as he walks away. Of course the first girl in years that he's been attracted to is a lesbian. Well he can still pray that she changes her mind and flirt with her even though it won't lead anywhere.

"Becky!" Santana shouts as he leaves.

"Yes boss," Becky says coming back with her hand on her hip.

"Why are you always trying to set me up with anyone that comes in mostly men, you know I'm a lesbian." Santana questions.

"Because women hardly ever come by and that man is first one I've tried since we moved here." Becky retorts.

"Well stop," Santana sighs.

"All I'm saying is he's hot and has money." Becky says heading back in. "Plus he's totally your type."

Santana rolls her eyes at her assistant.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So hot stuff did you fix my bike?" Brett asks coming back a few hours later.

"I did a patch, but it won't hold long. I ordered a part that should arrive tomorrow and will fix it for good." Santana says ignoring his flirting.

"Cool, I've brought the rest of my bikes for you to look at." Brett says winking at her.

"You do realize I'm a lesbian right?" Santana asks.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't try does it. You're a very hot woman and I don't plan on giving up even if you turn me down every day until one of us starts dating someone. Then I'll stop." Brett says smiling.

"Whatever," Santana says hiding her small smile.

"I will get you to go on a date with me." Brett says before whispering under his breath. "Even if it's only as friends."

"In your dreams." Santana says shaking her head. "So it will take me a day or two to get through them all." she says looking over the ten other dirt bikes.

"That's fine, I'll stop by tomorrow to pay you for them and pick up any you've finished with." Brett says so happy that he's found a mechanic he likes and trusts.

"Sounds good, now I have to go work on this truck." Santana says.

"See you late hot stuff." Brett says winking at her.

"Never going to happen!" Santana shouts after him.

It only takes her an hour to fix her neighbor's truck before she dives into working on Brett's bikes.

"Wow I never thought that Brett would trust anyone else to touch his babies." Quinn says causing Santana to hit her head on the handle bar as she tries to stand up.

"Damn it Q I could have seriously hurt myself." Santana grumbles rubbing her sore head.

"Oh you're fine, I came to drag you to lunch." Quinn says smiling at her friend.

"I guess I can take a half hour break." Santana says.

"Good I want to hear how your business is going." Quinn says looping her arm through Santana's.

"We'll be back in thirty minutes Becky and I'll bring you a sub!" Santana shouts.

Becky flips her the bird before going back to her phone call probably with her boyfriend.

"Business has been great. All my old customs are still coming to me even though they have to drive twenty minutes plus. I've gotten some new customers, but Brett I think will be the best." Santana says.

"Of course he will since he's always crashing his bikes. You'll probably always have at least one of his bikes in." Quinn says shaking her head.

"What does he do that allows him to have so many bikes and race so much?" Santana asks before they start ordering their subs.

"He's a lawyer and actually works eight to seven during the week, but he's on vacation right now." Quinn tells her. "He races on the weekend and has a long as I've known him since sophomore year."

"He sounds like a catch around here why are you dating Puck instead of him?" Santana asks.

"Shut up S, you know I'm happy with Puck." Quinn says. "So I take it Brett hit on you." she says smirking.

"Fucking yes and Becky pushed him which I yelled at her for." Santana says rolling her eyes. "He says he's not giving up even though I told him I'm gay. Though he did say he'd respect it if I was in a relationship."

"That's one thing he's amazing about if you say your taken he'll back off." Quinn says dreamily.

"I still say you should date him instead of Puck." Santana says. "Maybe I'll him I'm dating someone."

"Oh just let him flirt with you unless you seriously do find someone." Quinn says.

"Fine but only because it's entertaining and he's cute." Santana sighs.

Quinn smiles at her best friend thinking that Brett would be good for her if she were into guys. She kind of hopes that maybe Brett can win her over as she knows that Santana has struggled with wither she's bi or a lesbian. Honestly she personally hates labels since she has dated a woman before, but for the most part has been attracted to men.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Need any help?" Brett asks Santana carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Could you hand me that wrench?" Santana asks pointing behind her.

"Here," Brett says brushing his fingers over her wrist as he gives it to her.

"Thanks," Santana says shuttering slightly. "Who are the flowers for?" she asks hoping he doesn't say her.

"Becky, she turned me onto a couple great clients that have retained me so I thought I'd bring her flowers." Brett says.

"Well that's nice of you." Santana says continuing to work on the car in front of her.

"I would bring you some if I didn't think you'd throw them back in my face." Brett says leaning against the car.

"I wouldn't for the record." Santana softly says.

"Then maybe I'll bring you some next time." Brett says. "I'd better go in and give these to Becky." he says winking at her.

"That man is going to be the death of badass me." Santana says aloud wondering why she can't get mad at this tall blonde man like she would at any other man who hits on her.

A few days later Brett shows up again with flowers this time lilies.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." Brett says presenting her the flowers.

"Thanks Brett," Santana says blushing at him.

"Lilies are the lesbian flowers." Brett says.

"You're just too charming for your own good." Santana says slapping his arm.

"But you love the flowers." Brett says smiling.

"Yes, thank you for them." Santana says. "I have two of your bikes done."

"Cool," Brett says rubbing his hands together.

"Come on I'll help you load them up." Santana says shaking her head. "Don't break them within two days."

Over the course of the next month Brett manages to find some reason to at least stop by the shop for five minutes every day the shop is open. Which is Monday thru Saturday. Santana finds herself giggling and blushing like a school girl more and more every time he stops by. The only times she doesn't is when he's actually bringing her one of his bikes.

"Hey San," Brett says waving at her.

"So did you break your favorite bike again?" Santana asks sighing.

"Nope, but I have a race today at five and I was hoping that you'd come." Brett says.

"You know I'm a-"

"Before you say anything about being a lesbian and not wanting to date me. I'm asking you as my friend." Brett says cutting her off. "I'd like it if you could come."

"I guess I can move some things around." Santana says glad that he understands.

"Thanks, I love when friends can come and Quinn will love having another female there." Brett says handing a piece of paper with the address on it.

"I'll be there." Santana says.

"See you there." Brett says about to walk out when a very sexy blonde woman walk in.

"Hey Santana," the woman says in a very sexy voice.

"Hi Lexi," Santana says moving closer to Brett.

"How have you been?" Lexi asks.

"Good you?" Santana politely asks.

"Good," Lexi says looking over at Brett. "Who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend." Santana says looping her arm through Brett's. "Now if you don't mind we have some things to do."

Brett just stands there next to Santana unsure of what is going on. He figures that if he just continues to stand there that Santana will explain this later.

"Oh," Lexi says.

"Yeah," Santana says smiling as Lexi high tails it out of here.

"Okay, what was that?" Brett asks.

"Sorry that was my ex, she's trying to get back with me." Santana sighs leaning back against a table. "Thanks for going along with that."

"No problem," Brett says.

"She cheated on me, that's why I don't want her around me." Santana says.

"No need to explain I'm just glad I could help." Brett says waving. "I'll see you later."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lexi showed up?" Quinn asks as they head to their seats at the race track.

"Yep, thankfully Brett was there and I could claim he's my boyfriend that scared her away." Santana says flopping down on the bench.

"Sounds like you've softened a lot when it comes to Brett." Quinn says smiling.

"I have, he's just very sweet and it's hard to tell him no when he pouts." Santana admits.

"He does that to everyone, trust me you'll see it today after he races." Quinn says nodding over to a section of women all wearing something with 39 on it.

"Let me guess 39 is his number." Santana chuckles as she really shouldn't be surprised.

"It is and that's his cheering section. Any of them would date him if he would date them." Quinn informs her.

"Why not? Some of them seem nice." Santana asks kind of happy that he hasn't dated any of them.

"Because he's extremely picky and lately he's been hung up on you." Quinn tells her.

"Oh," Santana says blushing.

"Wait do you like him?" Quinn asks narrowing her eyes at Santana.

"Maybe just a little." Santana says.

"Oh my god you do like him." Quinn says.

"But I'm a lesbian; I can't like a guy even if he's as nice as Brett." Santana says shaking her head.

"Yes you can San," Quinn says putting a comforting hand on Santana's leg. "Sure you're attracted to females, but that doesn't mean you can't also be attracted to some guys. Who knows maybe Brett's the only guy you'll ever be attracted to, but if you do have strong feelings or any feelings for him maybe you should go for it." she advises.

"I see him as a friend only, I only dig girls." Santana says as if she's trying to convince herself.

"Santana," Quinn sternly says.

"Fine, he's the one and only guy I've liked ever." Santana says.

"Good at least you can now admit it. I just want you to be happy and I don't care wither it's another girl or Brett or whoever." Quinn tells her.

"Thanks Q, you're a good friend." Santana softly says.

Down on the track Brett and Puck are getting ready for their race.

"So have you made any progress?" Puck asks.

"No, she still keeps telling me she's not into me." Brett says pouting. "Honestly at this point I'm doing it more for fun than anything. I don't stand a chance and we all know that, but she flirts back and we have fun."

"Man I was hoping that you two would start dating so we could double date." Puck says.

"That will never happen, no matter what." Brett says chuckling as all Puck wants is to not have to work as hard.

"Hey me and Quinn go on fun dates." Puck defends.

"Racers to the start." the announcer says.

"Still man I wish you would find someone that makes you happy. Where thirty now, we should start thinking of the future." Puck says as they get in position.

"What do you have planned? Are you finally going to ask Quinn to marry you?" Brett asks smiling.

"Yeah, I've got the ring and everything." Puck says smiling.

"Man congratulations, if you need any help just ask." Brett says glad that his friend is happy.

"I've got it all planned out." Puck says smiling before they put their helmets on.

They both start their engines and get ready to race.

"Ready, set, go!" the announcer shouts shooting the start pistol off and they're all off.

Brett being one of the better racers racing today gets off to a fast start taking the lead right away. He hates being in the scrum as there's always at least two crashes every race. Most aren't anything more than some scrapes and bruises. Puck on the other hand is in the middle of the pack exactly where he likes it.

"Go Brett!" Santana shouts standing up to cheer as he drives by.

She scolds when she hears his cheering section start to cheer for him. Damn Q, she thinks causing her to finally realize and admit that she cares deeply for this man.

"Go Puck!" Quinn shouts glancing over at her friends.

Brett's making a sharp turn when one of the other riders hit his back tire trying to pass. It's just enough force him spinning off the track and crash into first the temporary fence and then into the fence. Puck drops his bike and runs over to his friend.

"Brett!" both Santana and Quinn shout.

They're both on their tippy toes trying to see if he's moving.

"I'm going to go down there." Santana says needing to see if he's fine.

"San," Quinn says trying to hold her back, but failing.

Santana sprints down the stands, jumps the fence and runs over to Brett.

"Is he going to be okay?" Santana softly says.

"I'm fine if these idiots would just let me get up." Brett says trying to get up only to have Puck and another rider push him back down.

"Stay still man, you could have hurt your spine." Puck says.

"Please Brett just stay still." Santana says when he tries to get up again.

Brett just looks up at Santana who looks very worried and decides to just stay still. He doesn't want to make her worry anymore. The paramedics get him on a backboard with a neck brace and load him in the ambulance.

"Come on San we're going to the hospital." Puck says.

"Shouldn't someone take care of his bike." Santana asks not sure if Brett would want her there.

"Don't worry about it, just come to the hospital." Quinn says grabbing her arm and dragging her to the car.

When they reach the hospital everyone can hear Brett shouting about wanting to leave.

"We're friends of Brett Pierce, can we see him?" Puck asks.

"Maybe you can get him to calm down so the doctor can finish his examination." the desk nurse says pointing them back.

The three of them follow Brett's voice back to where he's lying on a bed arguing with a nurse.

"Brett just let them do their job." Santana says very worried for his health.

"But I'm fine." Brett says sitting up.

"No he's not, he's got a broken arm and three broken ribs." the nurse says.

"Dude man just let the hot nurse take care of you." Puck says wincing when Quinn hits his arm.

"Puck," Quinn growls. "Though you should let the nurse finish so you can get of here quicker." she tells Brett.

Brett bites his lip staring at Santana as he allows the nurse to continue to check him out. She looks very worried and he feels bad for causing it.

"Okay, the doctor's going to check everything again, but then you should be able to leave if everything is okay." the nurse informs them.

"Thank you," Quinn says.

"Hey San it's okay, I'll be okay." Brett softly says noticing that Santana's crying.

"No you're not." Santana says wiping tears away.

"We'll go get something to eat." Quinn says dragging Puck with her.

"Hey I want to know what they're talking about." Puck complains.

Brett scouts over and pats the spot next to him. She reluctantly sits gently next to him.

"San," Brett says not sure why she's so worried since really he is okay.

"You could have been seriously hurt." Santana says trying not to cry. "I was so scared that something horrible had happened."

"It was an accident and I'll be fine in a month ready to get back on the track." Brett says.

"Great so you can just get injured again." Santana harshly says.

"San what's wrong?" Brett asks really confused.

"I love you, you fucking idiot." Santana says crossing her arms.

"What?" Brett says really confused.

"I love you," Santana says again.

"As a friend?" Brett asks.

"No, I love you like I want to date you." Santana says turning away as she's blushing.

"But…..you're a lesbian." Brett says even more confused now than ever.

"Well I still love you." Santana says getting up.

She runs out and Brett swings his legs over to follow her.

"Dude what happened?" Puck asks coming over. "Santana took off crying."

"She just told me that she loves me." Brett says still in shock.

"As a friend?" Puck asks.

"No as more than a friend." Brett says waving off the doctor and nurse.

"Oh, wow she really likes you like that." Puck says.

"Yeah," Brett says.

"Then why the hell are you still sitting here. Go after her." Puck tells him.

With that Brett gets up and walks as fast as he can after Santana.

"San," Quinn says catching her right outside the doors.

"I told him that I loved him." Santana tells her.

"Really?" Quinn asks.

"Why is everyone so surprised? You're the one who told me it was weird and I-"

"I get it, but I just didn't expect you to tell him so soon." Quinn says.

"Tell me that this isn't weird. He questioned me about it too." Santana softly says.

"Maybe because you kept telling him that you're a lesbian and then tell him that you're in love him." Quinn says. "And for the record it's not weird."

"I guess…" Santana trails off when she sees Brett hobbling towards them with Puck's help.

"Quinn do you mind if I talk to Santana alone." Brett says.

"Come on Puck let's go get Brett's bike, I'm sure that Santana will help Brett get home." Quinn says dragging her boyfriend with her.

"Why am I always getting dragged?" Puck says mostly to himself as he's dragged to his truck.

"So….." Santana says looking up at Brett.

"I love you too." Brett softly says cupping her face with his good hand. "Would you like to go on a date with me once I'm healed?" he asks.

Santana's eyes light up as she nods her head yes.

"Is that a yes?" Brett says leaning his forehead against her forehead.

"Yes I'll go on a date with you." Santana softly says leaning up into a light peck.

"Cool," Brett says kissing her again.

"We should probably go back in and figure out if you can leave." Santana says staring into his crystal blue eyes.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It takes five weeks before Brett's finally healed enough for them to go out on a date. Santana's nervously biting her nails as she waits for Brett to arrive. It took her over three hours to get ready which mostly was her trying to figure out what to wear. She had finally settled on a red halter top and her go to low rise jeans with five inch red heels. To top it all off she has on her black leather riding jacket. Finally her doorbell rings.

"B," Santana says opening the door.

"Wow San," Brett says his mouth falling wide open.

"You don't look bad yourself." Santana says smiling at him.

He's wearing a white button down shirt, blue jeans and a black riding jacket.

""You look so amazing." Brett says finally finding his voice.

"So shall we go?" Santana asks as Brett is just staring at her.

"Yeah," Brett says shaking his head before following her out to his truck.

"Where are we going?" Santana asks as he wouldn't tell her earlier.

"You'll see when we get there." Brett says starting the truck.

"Oh come on, one hint." Santana says grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

In the five weeks since she told him how she feels about him they've spent a lot of time together. Mostly for her it was spending time with him at his house taking care of him as she offered to help him out while he was hurt.

"Nope, I want to surprise you." Brett says playing with her fingers.

"Fine," Santana sighs lean her head against the window.

It doesn't take much longer for them to reach their destination.

"Well here we are." Brett says getting out and running to open the door for her.

"Brett where….." Santana trails off as she sees a classic mustang. "Oh my god this isn't the classic car show."

"I figured that this would be better than dinner and a movie." Brett softly says.

"This is the best first date ever." Santana says throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Babe the date hasn't even really started." Brett says smiling as she drags him along to go look at all the classic cars.

They walk hand and hand through the rows of cars.

"Wow look at that car." Santana would say every so often.

"Are you hungry or do you want to go look at the trucks?" Brett asks wrapping his arms around her when she stops talking to the owner of a Model T.

"Let's get something to eat." Santana says her stomach growling.

"What do you want? I'll eat anything." Brett tells her.

"Don't I know it." Santana jokes.

"Hey," Brett says.

"Well you do B." Santana says stopping and cupping his face to kiss him. "But I still love you even though you eat like a garbage disposal."

Brett just laughs, wrapping his arm around her walking over to the food stands.

"Is it possible to get a salad?" Santana asks looking up at Brett.

"Sure baby," Brett says.

While she orders a salad and Sprite, he orders ever meat item on the menu.

"I don't understand how you can eat all of that." Santana says.

"I'm hungry." Brett says through a full mouth of food.

"Chew your food before you start talking." Santana tells him.

Brett just smiles and continues to eat and talk. When they finish up Santana drags him over to the classic cars that are for sale.

"One day I'm going by an old car and fix it up." Santana says looking around at all the cars.

"Your business is successful isn't it? Why haven't you started." Brett asks wrapping one arm around her.

"It is, but I have debts from school and having to pay for the shop space I don't have much extra money." Santana says looking at a very nice old Chevy.

"Oh," Brett says thinking that he'll buy her one at some point as a present.

"It's okay I'm sure in the next ten years I'll manage to save enough money." Santana tells him.

"I'm sure you will." Brett says.

They spend another two hours at the show before Brett drives her back home.

"I had a great time." Santana says looking over at him.

"I'm so glad I was nervous you wouldn't like it." Brett says leaning over to kiss her.

"You hit it out of the park." Santana says grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. "Do you maybe want to come in?" she asks.

"Sure," Brett says smirking.

"Oh god," Santana says slapping him on the arm. "Though I'm not opposed to doing that."

"Even though this is our first date?" Brett asks a little shocked she's actually agreeing with this.

"We've known each other for months now, I don't think it's too soon." Santana softly says.

Brett just smiles, getting out and rushing over to her side to open the door and help her out.

"Thanks B," Santana says kissing his cheek.

She leads him into the house and things happen very fast from there. Not even five minutes later they're both naked in her bed staring at each other.

"I've never had sex with a man." Santana looking down at his penis.

"Honey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Brett says cupping her face.

"I want to, but I need you to be gentle." Santana softly says.

"We can go at whatever pace you want." Brett moans as she reaches down stroking his penis. "Shit."

"I'm so wet for you." Santana moans. "I need you in me."

"Oh fuck," Brett moans gripping himself and lining up with her.

He pushes into her, stopping every time she claws at his back only starting again when she stops.

"So big," Santana moans when he bottoms out.

"Fuck baby you're tight." Brett moans placing his forearms on either side of her head and kisses her.

He starts thrusting very gently at first but the closer he gets to blowing the harder he thrusts.

"Oh fuck, right there." Santana moans.

It doesn't take much longer before they're both coming.

"Wow that was different." Santana says laying her head on his chest.

"Yeah," Brett sighs throwing the condom on the ground and wrapping his arms around her. "Did you like it?" he nervously asks.

Santana chuckles and kisses him hard on the lips.

"I loved it B, you were perfect and so gentle. By far the best lover I've ever had." Santana tells him.

"You were amazing too." Brett softly says. "I guess it really does feel more special when you love the person."

"It certainly does." Santana muses. "I think I'm going to have to get on birth control so we don't have to use a condom. I want to feel you in me."

"We can do whatever you want." Brett says.

"Night B," Santana yawns snuggling more into him.

"Night San,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You're such a lucky bitch." Becky complains as Santana skips into the shop.

"Oh Becky don't be mad after all you pushed us together." Santana says smiling at her receptionist and friend.

"I don't care about that, I have my own boyfriend." Becky says waving her off.

"Then what is it?" Santana asks wondering what the girl could be complaining about now.

"Not only do you get to move into his freakin' mansion, but he bought you this whole fucking building for your shop. If you didn't want to you wouldn't have to work. So fucking lucky." Becky complains.

"Oh shut up Becky you know I'm going to be doing this until I die." Santana says smiling.

She's just finished moving all her things into Brett's house so they're officially living together after a year of dating. He bought the building she's renting for her shop and gave it to her as their first anniversary present. She hadn't wanted to take it but ultimately did after Brett agreed that she would fix his bikes and care for free.

"Not once you and rich guy start having kids." Becky says trying to hint at something.

"If and when we decide to have kids I'll just have to hire some other mechanics." Santana says.

"You should now, we're always so busy and I want some handsome guys to stare at." Becky says before packing her bag up. "I'm out see you tomorrow."

Santana just stares after her blown at how that woman's mind works. She shakes it off and finishes cleaning up, heading home herself.

"Honey I'm home!" Santana shouts smirking to herself as she does.

"You really love to do that don't you." Brett says coming out of his office.

"Well you almost always beat me home and I figure one of us should yell that." Santana says wrapping her arms around him and laying a big fat kiss on his lips.

"Maybe I should consider staying at the office later so I can be the one to shout." Brett says smiling as Santana shakes her head.

"No….you know I can't cook and your food is amazing." Santana whines.

"Don't worry honey you don't need to worry about that I'll always be the one to cook." Brett says chuckling. "Now go get ready, Quinn and Puck will be here in forty minutes."

"What if I don't want to." Santana says.

"Then Quinn and Puck will get to see you in your work bodysuit and all greased up. Not that I don't love you like this babe." Brett says knowing this will cause her to run upstairs and change.

"Shit," Santana says running upstairs.

Brett just chuckles heading into the kitchen to check on his chicken.

An hour later the two couples are sitting in the living room catching up on everything.

"So Quinn and I have big news." Puck says grabbing Quinn's hand.

"What's up?" Santana asks curious.

"You didn't." Brett says smiling at his friends.

"We're engaged!" Quinn shouts holding her hand out to show them the ring.

"Oh my god Q," Santana says grabbing her hand.

"Congratulations at least man." Brett says slapping Puck on the back.

"Thanks," Puck says smiling. "You were right about just asking her, she knocked me over shouting yes and kissing me." he says.

"See I told you didn't have to be perfect." Brett says.

"So when are you asking San?" Puck asks.

"I'm not sure, maybe next year. We're not at that point yet but we're definitely headed that way." Brett tells him.

"Was it romantic?" Santana asks Quinn, leaning back into Brett.

"Yes very, he took me out for a picnic, we had a bonfire when it got dark and then he proposed." Quinn gushes.

"Well I'm sure when Brett proposes it will be just as romantic." Quinn says.

"I hope so, it just won't be for quite a while." Santana says.

"What? Why not?" Quinn asks.

"Because we're not in the same place as you and Puck." Santana says. "But I am very happy for you two."

"And I will be happy for you whenever it happens for you." Quinn says hugging her best friend.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Scoot over you're hogging the bed." Santana says climbing in next to him.

"But I want to snuggle with you." Brett says moving over to make more room for her.

"And you can, but I need more space." Santana says snuggling into him.

Brett kisses the top of her head.

"So…." Santana says looking up at him.

"Yes?" Brett asks.

"Do you want to get married?" Santana asks.

"Um…..well yeah just not for a while." Brett says closing his eyes so he doesn't see her reaction.

"Good, we're on the same page." Santana says. "I was worried you wouldn't be." she says.

"I'm glad that we are." Brett says yawning. "One day we'll get married."

"Yes we will and we'll have tons of babies." Santana adds.

"But not for a few years." Brett says.

"You sure know the way to my heart." Santana says her eyes closing.

They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces excited for the future.


End file.
